


I Never Knew

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Garrison - Freeform, Head Injury, I don't know for the relationships yet, I just write when I feel like it, Military Police, Serious Injuries, so it can go anywhere, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover where Haikyuu guys are in SnK's universe. They just ended training and chose where to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I did this crossover and... I WANT SUGA TO SURVIVE he is too sweet too pure for this world.  
> EDIT: So yeah, I wanted to write more of that but every update will be mostly made on a whim and I don't have a precise plan, so... It might go anywhere. I'll update the tags if needed but be aware that there is CANON-COMPLIANT VIOLENCE and perhaps MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. So be prepared.

“So I guess our paths part here…” Sugawara said in a trembling voice. “Please take care of yourself, y’all.”  
“Don’t you dare cry, Suga”, Daichi said as he bumped his shoulder. “We’re all strong, aren’t we?”  
“We’ve trained hard to survive”, Hinata said, unusually serious, “and we’re all there to back the others. Right, Tanaka?”

Tanaka nodded, and turned to Nishinoya who was staring at Asahi. Parting felt wrong. They were stronger when they were all together, and yet… Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, for once he wasn’t being sassy. He kept silent, like he didn’t realize Yamaguchi was staring at him. Deciding wasn’t something easy, and they were all really tensed. Kiyoko could feel it, her fist tightening, Yachi almost hiding behind her. Kageyama didn’t say a word, but he stood by Hinata’s side like it was the most natural thing in the world. God knew what had happened between those two for Kageyama to change like this and be worried enough about others to enter the Survey Corps. Ennoshita was silent as well, biting his lips.

Slowly, they bid farewell to each other, and soon, Sugawara, Kiyoko, Tsukishima and Asahi disappeared in the night to join the Military Police. Ennoshita, Yachi and Yamaguchi went together to join the Garrison. A moment past, and Daichi clasped his hands.

“Let’s get moving. The Survey Corps are waiting for us”, he said as he looked over his remaining comrades: Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama and Nishinoya. They were sure to see death close enough to have nightmares, but they knew their decision was a good one. To offer up their hearts to Humanity.

\--

Sugawara smiled kindly, like he was used to.

“So you’re here alone? Did Izumi finally decided to let go of you?”  
“I could say the same, Daichi isn’t there?” Oikawa replied.  
“He chose the Survey Corps”, Sugawara replied in a soothing voice.  
“Seems like they were a lot to choose suicide over a laid back life”, Oikawa said bitterly. “Though I don’t plan to just stand there and do nothing.”  
“I don’t know who’s right or wrong. I did what felt right for me, but I can’t judge others.”

Tsukishima smiled wryly but didn’t say a single thing. Asahi was pale, but he knew he would lack the bravery to stand by the side of his friends, facing the Titans.

\--

Kenma stared at Yamaguchi.

“Shoyo didn’t follow you, then?”  
“He chose the Corps. And Kuroo?”  
“He’ll be with him, then”, Kenma said, a soft smile on his lips. “They’ll survive if they’re all together.”

\--

Aone stared at all the faces around him. Seemed like they were numerous to have chosen the Survey Corps, for once. And Hinata was amongst them. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo were there as well. It felt good to be surrounded by friends. People he knew he could trust with his life. Even people as small as Hinata.

Daichi stared at Kuroo, who was tilting his head. Bokuto seemed almost too joyous in the grave assembly, and Akaashi’s attempts to calm him down didn’t really work. They were all nervous. Kageyama was talking with Hinata, staring at Aone – probably admiring his strong stature and frightening looks. He couldn’t help but wonder: was it the right decision?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this a while ago but I couldn't figure out where this chapter was going.  
> Now I know.

The Titan was looming over them as they pushed their horses to run faster and faster. Dying on their first expedition? No way! Daichi was looking around, searching for older soldiers – their Squad Leader had been killed by the first attack of the fifteen-meters-class, rendering their attacks impossible. Finally, he took a decision.

“Part in two groups! Kuroo, with me, we need to slash this Titan quickly.”

The young man came closer and nodded.

“What is your plan?”  
“Cut his ankles to make him fall, that way we’ll be able to cut him down even without anything to use the 3DMG.”  
“I’ll help”, they heard Nishinoya say.

Daichi accepted and the squad parted, which resulted in the Titan choosing the group of Hinata, Tanaka and Kageyama. Daichi and Kuroo looked at each other, and went behind the running Titan. They fired and hooked his feet, and in a whoosh of air, slashed through the hard, hot flesh. The monstrous being collapsed loudly, shaking the earth, and a small figure appeared in the sky.

“Rolling thunder!” they heard as Nishinoya fell and cut the nape of the Titan.

It would never get up again. Quickly, they jumped back on their horses and joined their gathering squad. Daichi took the lead and no one protested.

“Alright. We have our instructions, we know what we’re supposed to do. We can continue, even without our Squad Leader”, he said, and they all nodded.

Their goal was to learn about Titans and to reconquer the land they had lost to them, they would not give up because of this.

 

The shout of pure terror that rang through the air froze their blood. Hinata looked on their right and cried:

“It’s Aone’s squad! We have to help them!”  
“Hold on, Hinata!” Daichi replied. “We can’t just-”  
“Then go ahead with the others, I’ll go help them”, Hinata replied, stepping out of the group and galloping at full speed to the group of soldiers who was trying to take down the Titan… the Titan who had someone in his hand.  
“I come with you”, Kageyama stated, pushing his horse a bit more to catch up to him.

The cry echoed once more.

“It’s Iwaizumi”, Tanaka said in a low voice. “The guy who was caught. It’s Iwaizumi.”  
“Please no”, Daichi mouthed. “Forward! We have to catch up.”

 

They nodded and obeyed. Somewhere on their right, behind them, Iwaizumi’s cries stopped.

 

_Please no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything so I can know if you liked it or not, and what about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa lifted his head as soon as he heard the bell toll. The Survey Corps were back. Iwaizumi was back. His heart leapt and he almost dropped the jug of wine he was holding. He went out, climbed on his horse and hastily exited Stohess. He wanted to be there to welcome him. It was not like he had tons of work to do either – and no one would scold him if he went out.

He made it in time to see the procession of Survey Corps’ soldiers. Wounded. Defeated. Once more. He searched hastily Iwaizumi’s face among them – and started to panic. Where was he? Why couldn’t he find him? He spotted Daichi, next to Kuroo – and Hinata was sitting in a cart not far from them, they would know where Iwaizumi was. He quickly went to them.

“Where is Iwa-chan? I can’t see him…”

No matter how hard he tried, his voice was shaking. He couldn’t hide how much he cared about Iwaizumi after all. A shadow passed on Daichi’s face.

“He’s-”  
“Hajime!”

Oikawa’s voice broke in a cry when Daichi gestured towards the cart. He hoped in it and kneeled by Iwaizumi’s side – his face was covered in blood and he was hardly breathing. But he was _alive_. He didn’t try to hide his tears, his fingers clenching and unclenching on the fabric of the mantle covering him.

“Please, Iwa-chan, please”, he murmured to his unconscious friend.

A hand patted his shoulder and he looked up: it was Hinata.

“He fought courageously to protect his squad.”  
“Where is he hurt? What happened to him?” Oikawa asked, wiping his tears.  
“A ten-meters-class grabbed him when he tried to slice its neck”, Hinata answered, shivering. “He is… We don’t know if he will survive, Oikawa. He’s severely injured and hasn’t regained consciousness yet.”

Oikawa realised how much he was trembling when he let go of Iwaizumi’s cover.

“He’ll make it”, he said. “I know he will. He is strong.”

No one dared to deny.

 

_But no one is strong enough when it comes to Titans_ , they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as ever, don't hesitate to comment and everything!


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, blinking at the light. It was too bright for him, way too bright. He closed his eyes again.

“Hajime! Do you hear me?”

He knew this voice. God, he knew this voice by heart. He took a breath to answer. Winced. Breathing was painful, so painful. He felt something warm brush against his face. A hand. He knew this hand, with long, slender fingers and callous pads.

“Oi…kawa?” he rasped, and why did it hurt so much?  
“You’re alive!”

Why was Oikawa so emotional? Was he… crying? Iwaizumi opened his eyes again, but the light was too bright. He closed them again.

“What happened?”  
“You don’t remember?”

A flash. Red. Screams. Pain. Pain, everywhere in his body. And those teeth, those teeth, so many teeth… He shuddered and groaned as the pain flared everywhere.

“The Titans?” he asked.  
“Yes. You have been grabbed by one and…”

He felt some edge in Oikawa’s voice. That was not normal.

“Tell me, Oikawa.”  
“I don’t know. They crushed your body and broke your bones, but they said we couldn’t know until you woke up. Your hurt your head bad.”  
“What is broken?”  
“Your legs. Arms. Ribs. Spine.”

He breathed again. He felt the pain in his hands. He felt it in his legs. He still felt his whole body, and it was aching. He was alive. He was alive.

“It’ll heal. I still feel everything, it will heal.”  
“I was so scared, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa whispered, and Iwaizumi felt tears falling on his skin. “I thought I had lost you.”  
“Told you I would always be there, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi replied with a smile and God it hurt. “Could you… dim the light or something?”

He heard Oikawa move around and the blinding light disappeared. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Blinked. Blinked again. Felt his throat tighten.

“Oikawa…”  
“Yes?” he said, and his voice was strained – he probably lacked sleep.  
“I can’t see a thing”, Iwaizumi whispered.

He heard Oikawa gulp and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“How am I going to protect you if I can’t see?”

His fingers clawed at the sheets. _So is this how it ends?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment or talk to me on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com


End file.
